This disclosure relates to control of engine harmonic sounds in a vehicle.
Engine harmonic sound levels in the cabin of a motor vehicle can be canceled or enhanced. Cancellation is aimed to reduce certain harmonics to zero. Enhancement bolsters certain harmonics so as to create a desired engine sound. In some cases, however, engines can operate such that at times the harmonics should be increased and at other times the harmonics should be decreased. One example is a displacement on demand (DoD) engine where not all of the cylinders are fired at all times. The harmonic sounds from DoD engines can change, in some cases dramatically, as the active cylinder configuration changes. This can detract from the experience of people in the vehicle.